Demons
by LivingInALostGeneration
Summary: "don't get too close/it's dark inside/ it's where my demons hide" ... The Winchesters have been fighting Demons and Monsters their whole lives. What happens when their personal Demons are out for Vengenace? When a hunter gets a little too personal with her prey?...Again - Twi/TVD/SPN xover - inspiration: 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons
1. Prologue

**Title: Demons**

**Summary: "We're all in the same game, just different levels. Dealing with the same Hell, just different Devils". This couldn't be any less true; I'm Isabella Winchester… And this is my story.**

**Twilight/Vampire Diaries/Supernatural Crossover – It's set after NM for Twilight but for Vampire Diaries and Supernatural I'm kind of mashing the storylines together to work for me.**

**Pairing: Bella/Damon**

**Rating: M (for language, themes and situations)**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the CW. SM owns Twilight. The Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and L.J Smith... I'm just borrowing them ;) **

**Enjoy… See you at the bottom**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_When you feel my heat__  
__Look into my eyes__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__Don't get too close__  
__It's dark inside__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide_

_**Demons – Imagine Dragons**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prologue

Children should be innocent, happy and so full of life. Not learning that the things nightmares were made of _are real_; and how to _fight_ those same things. Life should be Normal… So Apple Pie that you get a sweet tooth; a career, a nice house, a car, marriage, kids, family, friends. Not hunting the things that go bump in the night, living in crappy motels, sitting in the same car for hours on end driving across country.

I'm pretty sure you can guess which childhood I had; which life I lead.

So when I was told I was 'retiring' from this life to finish school; moving to Forks, Washington; I… naively… thought I was getting my shot at a 'Normal' life… Oh boy, how wrong I was.

You would assume that in a town with a near-constant cover of clouds and rain and a population of 3,545 people, that nothing ever exciting; much less supernatural; occurred there. Again, how very wrong I was. First there were the 'Werewolves' (more like shape-shifters) from the Quileute Reservation. Then there were the family of civilised 'Vegetarian' Vampires; even now, 4 months later, it's still hard to think about _them_, _Him_. Everything after my 18th Birthday Party is a blur… _4 months of my life I don't remember; _**all except that night 2 weeks ago**_; all because of __**them**__, __**Him**__; _which leads me to where I am now, in the backseat of my brother's beloved 1967 Chevy Impala driving across country, going wherever the wind takes us.

My name is Isabella Mary Winchester… and this is my story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed that… Would love to hear your thoughts **** [This is my first crossover and multi-chapter story (please be gentle).] I love reviews (they make my day) but I won't ask for a specific number of reviews before posting the next chapter. I've decided on a posting schedule of every 1 to 2 weeks but I'm hoping to have the next chapter up around the same time next week, if the general feeling is I should carry on.**

**Until next time.**

**Alix**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Demons**

**Summary: "We're all in the same game, just different levels. Dealing with the same Hell, just different Devils". This couldn't be any less true; I'm Isabella Winchester… And this is my story.**

**Twilight/Vampire Diaries/Supernatural Crossover – It's set after NM for Twilight but for Vampire Diaries and Supernatural I'm kind of mashing the storylines together to work for me.**

**Pairing: Bella/Damon**

**Rating: M (for language, themes and situations) **

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the CW. SM owns Twilight. The Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and L.J Smith... I'm just borrowing them ;) **

**Thank you to all those you reviewed, favourited and followed this story! It means a lot to me that people are actually reading this!**

**Enjoy… See you at the bottom**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_When you feel my heat__  
__Look into my eyes__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__Don't get too close__  
__It's dark inside__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide_

_**Demons – Imagine Dragons**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

Bella shot up in bed panting and sweating, the nightmare was the same as it has been every night since _that night. _Taking a minute to gather her bearings, Bella failed to notice the pair of eyes boring into her from across the room; her eyes finally scanning that area of the room was when the screaming started.

"_**No! Jacob! No! Please! Please leave me alone! Help! Somebody help me! Edward! Please help me! Don't leave me, please"**_

"Bella! Come on Angel, it's just a dream. It's not real. Come on, wake up baby girl"

"Bell, shh it'll be alright. Come on now, wake up. Please? For me?"

Two very familiar voices, so familiar Bella could just imagine the puppy dog eyes that would accompany the second voice. Slowly the screaming quieted and then died altogether. Opening her eyes she came face to face with the worried faces of her older brothers.

"Sam? Dean? Wha..what happened? Where am I? Where's Charlie?"

"Salem, Oregon. You were having a nightmare Bells; screaming and thrashing. We were so worried. What was it about? Who are Jacob and Edward?"

"Oh.. er I don't… I don't really remember"

"Angel, please don't lie to us. We're your brothers. We know when something is wrong and when you're lying. So please, don't"

"Deanie, please don't make me relive it; I'm not ready, not yet. Please?" Tears blurring her vision and sobs escaping her throat, Bella curled into herself and went back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It hurt the brothers to see Bella so fragile and scared when they were so used to confident, sarcastic Bella.

So laying down beside Bella, Dean gently moved Bella until she was lying across his chest and stroked her hair in an attempt to hopefully chase any more nightmares away.

Standing at the end of bed watching his older sibling try to comfort his younger sibling, Sam felt tears well up in his eyes at just the thought that such a young, beautiful, tough girl could be so hurt by some asshole they weren't there to protect her from.

Dean normally wasn't one for feelings and such but seeing Sam roughly wiping at his eyes and turning away, Dean felt his own eyes well up in response.

"Get some sleep Sam; we've got a long drive to Bobby's tomorrow." Coughing to remove the lump from his throat, Dean added gruffly "It will be alright Sammy. We'll get her through this, and then we'll go after the son of a bitch who messed her up. I promise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know its short, but the chapters will probably be more or less this length the whole way through.**

**Just a warning - This story isn't really going to be very Jacob friendly (Or Edward/Cullen friendly if they do decide to join the party). So I feel like I need to let you guys know that overall I have nothing against any of them, I actually quite like (most of) them lol. And it isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows either; far from it actually, I just hope that none of the situations offends anyone and I hope that the way I deal with those situations is ok too; I do promise a HEA at the end, though there will be a fair few demons for each character to work through before we get there.**

**I'm also undecided about having the Cullen's party crash in Mystic Falls or not, I'm leaning towards yes (I feel like Bella deserves her chance to give them a piece of her mind), if you have ideas and/or opinions on this let me know in a PM or review.**

**Other ideas are also welcome; leave them in a review or PM me**

**Would love to know your thoughts…**

**Until next time**

**Alix**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Demons**

**Summary: "We're all in the same game, just different levels. Dealing with the same Hell, just different Devils". This couldn't be any less true; I'm Isabella Winchester… And this is my story.**

**Twilight/Vampire Diaries/Supernatural Crossover – It's set after NM for Twilight but for Vampire Diaries and Supernatural I'm kind of mashing the storylines together to work for me.**

**Pairing: Bella/Damon**

**Rating: M (for language, themes and situations) - **_**This chapter is the reason for the M rating.**_

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the CW. SM owns Twilight. The Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and L.J Smith... I'm just borrowing them ;) **

**Thank you to all those you reviewed, favourited and followed this story! It means a lot to me that people are actually reading this!**

**Enjoy… See you at the bottom**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_When you feel my heat__  
__Look into my eyes__  
__it's where my demons hide__  
__it's where my demons hide__  
__Don't get too close__  
__It's dark inside__  
__its where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide_

_**Demons – Imagine Dragons**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

The next morning Bella woke feeling refreshed; apart from the nightmare Dean and Sam had to wake her from, it had been the best night's sleep she'd had in 4 months. Stretching and yawning Bella decide it was about time she took a shower, she vaguely remembered Sam saying something about them being in Salem so she doubted the 5 or so hours it must have taken them to get there from Forks in the Impala did anything for her.

While the motel definitely wasn't one of the best ones they had stayed in the bathroom was clean enough – _there's nothing remotely appealing about having to shower in a filthy bathroom_ Bella thought with a faint shudder and a sigh of relief.

Standing under the hot shower spray, Bella let herself breakdown for what would probably be the last time now that she was with her brothers – not only would they freak out if they found out what happened that night 4 months ago with _**Him**_ in the forest, Bella was pretty sure there was nothing in the World that could stop them going after the bastard ex-best friend who very nearly ripped away her innocence if it wasn't for Paul and Embry, Leah, the pack; even now, 2 weeks later, Bella still felt incredibly _dirty_ and woke up screaming every night. And while Bella had not forgiven him (nor would she ever) for that night, she didn't want to see him ever again and so the best way to be certain that happened was to make sure Dean and Sam **never **found out – anyway, Bella was pretty sure that the pack had chased Jacob all the way to Canada with the promise that if he ever came back he wouldn't be living much longer, so with a heavy heart Bella had accepted that Jacob's punishment was just going to have to be loneliness with only his memories of that night and what he had nearly done to keep him company.

Finally stepping out from under the shower spray, Bella grabbed a towel, walked over to the mirror, wiped away the condensation, took a deep breath and mustered the best mask that she absolutely could; after all she had two very observant brothers to keep fooled. _What an easy thing to do _Bella thought to herself sarcastically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When she was finally ready to face the day and her brothers, Bella left the bathroom. As a hunter, the first thing you must always do is_ take in your surroundings, always know __**who and what **__is around you__. _So with her father's gruff voice swirling through her mind, Bella scanned her surroundings and noticed that not only was the room empty but the beds were made and the bags packed – _the boys must have left to get breakfast while I was still in the bathroom_ Bella thought to herself. Deciding not to mess up what was probably Sam's handiwork – Dean didn't have the patience – Bella took a seat on the lumpy couch and switched on the TV to wait for her brothers.

Finding some mindless cartoon, Bella hoped that luck would be on her side and the bright colours and cheerful nature would keep her mind from straying to the _**dark **_thoughts and memories – memories she tried so hard to forget - that were constantly at the back of her mind. Of course being Bella Winchester meant she was never that lucky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_*Memory 1*_

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed____in that order._

_"No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz–hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded._

_It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…____**tired**____of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were____**not**____human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

_"If… that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away. He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human–your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

_"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

_"Well"–he hesitated for a short second–"I won't forget. But____**my**____kind… we're very easily distracted."_

_He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes._

_"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_*Memory 2*_

_"I'm in love with you, Bella," Jacob said in a strong, sure voice. "Bella, I love you. __And I want you to let go of him and pick me.__ I know you don't feel that way, but __you need to see Bella, that he's not coming back. You need to let him go. Let them go. I love you. I'm here. And I'm never leaving__."_

_He stroked the tips of his fingers across my right cheek. I slapped his hand away._

_Suddenly, he was serious. He took my chin in his hand, holding it firmly so that I couldn't look away from his intent gaze._

_"I don't want __to let him go. I can't__," I disagreed, trying to yank my chin free unsuccessfully. "__Don't you think I haven't tried? I can't let him go.__"_

_His eyes narrowed. "__Try harder. I know you can.__" he whispered._

_He still had my chin - his fingers holding too tight, till it hurt - and I saw the resolve form abruptly in his eyes._

_"N -" I started to object, but it was too late._

_His lips crushed mine, stopping my protest. He kissed me angrily, roughly, his other hand gripping tight around the back of my neck, making escape impossible. I shoved against his chest with all my strength, but he didn't even seem to notice._

_Next thing I know, I'm being backed up until my calves hit the bed, then I'm forced to lie down. My hunter instincts kicking in, I throw a punch to his torso to hopefully get him to loosen his grip from my neck – it did nothing; he didn't even seem to notice._

_Finally he removes his lips from mine and starts trailing them down the column of my neck. Sucking in a deep breath I prepare myself to scream, but my throat is so dry I doubt it'll do any good. I scream anyway._

_His head shoots up and his hand slaps my face. I see stars._

"_Now, now Bella. You don't want to do that. I know you want me."_

"_Please Jacob. Please don't do this. Please" I cry pathetically_

"_Shut up bitch. You're going to be quiet and enjoy this!"_

_He jumps up from the bed – obviously looking for something – I hurriedly try to scramble up and off the bed; trying to run for the window. It's too late – Jacob's back, duct tape and rope in his hand._

_Jacob ties my hands above my head, to the headboard. Then tapes my mouth. I kick and I struggle but it does no good. He rips my shirt – the buttons popping off and scattering across the room. He palms my breast hard through the thin material of my bra. Tears leak from my eyes – I go still, pretend I'm a statue; no amount of struggling is going to help me now._

_He's ripped my jeans and panties from my body, my bra goes next. Then his jeans and boxers._

_He strokes his hand across my folds. My eyes close. More tears. "Beautiful" He mutters._

_He's kissing and licking and nibbling down my breasts and stomach._

_Just as Jacob is positioning himself at my entrance, an almighty crash comes from the front of the house; three sets of heavy footsteps on the stairs and then the door to Jacob's room is burst open so hard it crashes against the wall and bounces back._

_Paul and Embry rip Jacob from me – I don't see where they take him - while Leah comes over to me; she gently removes the duct tape from my mouth and unbinds my wrists. Never in my life have I been so happy to see Leah. As soon as I'm free I launch myself into her arms and she carries me from the room shushing me and stroking my hair. Then everything goes black._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella doesn't remember much after that. It's all a blur. She remembers only allowing Leah, Emily and Sue to touch her; screaming if one of the guys got too close, despite knowing they'd never hurt her – although she believed that about Jacob too and look what nearly happened. She remembers demanding that no one was to tell Charlie because that would lead to Charlie telling Sam and Dean – and not only would they flip their lid but they'd drop everything (including a hunt) to get to Forks as fast as they could but also _it was embarrassing. _Bella was so angry at herself for not being able to predict what Jacob was capable of; for not having a way out; for not fighting harder; for allowing herself to be in that situation in the first place.

Clearly something had changed in Jacob – for one minute he's declaring his love for Bella and the next he's trying to force himself on her. And it was then and there Bella swore to herself she'd never allow herself to be in that situation ever again. She'd never fall in love again; it only caused pain and heartache. For all those involved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this offends anyone – I don't mean too. This chapter is the reason for the M rating. But I promise this is as bad as it gets.**

**That last sentence, Bella is referring to memory 1. And subconsciously she realises that Edward left for her protection.**

**Memory 1 is straight from the New Moon which is why it's bold. The italics is to show it's a memory – I cut some of it out though, I felt not the entire breakup scene was necessary. (No copyright infringement intended)**

**The bold part of Memory 2 is from Eclipse (again I cut some out); the rest is my own. I was slightly nervous about writing that memory, I've never written anything like it before. I'm still slightly nervous about posting it. Hopefully I did alright. Also it wasn't just Jacob she became close friends with; it was the whole pack. They all think of her like family and know she's a hunter.**

**I don't believe Jacob will be in the story, only in memories. I may bring the pack in though.**

**I'm undecided about having the Cullen's party crash in Mystic Falls or not, I'm leaning towards yes (I feel like Bella deserves her chance to give them a piece of her mind), if you have ideas and/or opinions on this let me know in a PM or review.**

**Other ideas are also welcome; leave them in a review or PM me**

**Would love to know your thoughts… Next chapter: Dean and Sam are back! And off to Bobby's we go!**

**Not much else to say, I don't think.**

**Until next time**

**Alix**


	4. Chapter 3

**Twilight/Vampire Diaries/Supernatural Crossover – It's set after NM for Twilight but for Vampire Diaries and Supernatural I'm kind of mashing the storylines together to work for me.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the CW. SM owns Twilight. The Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and L.J Smith... I'm just borrowing them ;) **

**Enjoy… See you at the bottom**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_When you feel my heat__  
__Look into my eyes__  
__it's where my demons hide__  
__it's where my demons hide__  
__Don't get too close__  
__It's dark inside__  
__its where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide_

_**Demons – Imagine Dragons**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

Bella didn't know how long she spent down memory lane – it could have been minutes or hours – all she does know is that the familiar, and comforting, banter of her brothers jolted her sharply from her dark thoughts.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Hey Angel! You good to go? Oh, we got you some breakfast – chocolate chip pancakes; your favourite." Dean grinned at Bella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam was up early that morning. He couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning all night, Sam probably only slept two hours, at most. He just couldn't remove the memory of the phone call from Charlie that he had dreaded would happen and the resulting image of Bella when they had finally arrived in Forks after virtually non-stop driving; so he was almost ecstatic that Bella seemed to be nearly back to her normal self – a much better sight than that of Dean carrying a nearly catonic Bella from the house and gently laying her across the backseat of the Impala while Sam tried to gather what Charlie had meant by his panicked ramblings of the phone call that got the brothers to drop everything and get to Forks as fast as was humanely possible.

Dean was up not long after Sam and both decided it was best to let the young brunette sleep while they went for breakfast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All through the walk to and from the motel and while waiting for their breakfast, Sam tried, desperately, to discreetly _scratch his itches, _and every time he did, Dean had to turn away or risk Sam finding out what he'd done before it was time.

Finally, Sam had enough. At this point they weren't far from the motel room.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or somethin'."  
Dean just couldn't hold it any longer and let out a full belly rumbling, shoulder shaking laugh.  
"You did this?" Sam was outraged. Dean could only laugh again.  
"You're a friggin' jerk!"  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Man, we're not kids anymore, Dean! We're not gonna start that crap up again."  
"Start what up?"  
"That... that prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates!"  
"Oh what's the matter Sammy, afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again, huh?"  
"Alright. Just remember you started it."  
"Oh ho, bring it on baldy."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Seeing Bella like that, Dean wanted to do something that would relieve some of the tension. At least until they got to Bobby's. Which is why, after Sam had fallen into the depths of sleep, did Dean creep out of bed beside Bella to put itching powder into most of Sam's pants, knowing their prank wars always did manage to cheer Bella up.

Walking into the motel room Dean couldn't help but to shout out to Bella, noticing she was awake.

"Hey Angel! You good to go? Oh, we got you some breakfast – chocolate chip pancakes; your favourite." Dean grinned at Bella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finally, after Sam had re-showered, the Winchester's were on the road to Bobby's. The only home they'd known since Mary.

And while Bella was happy to be going to see Bobby again after so long, it also meant that he was another person for her to keep up the façade for. Part of her just wished to be able to tell them _everything _but the bigger side knew she couldn't. Not yet. Although deep, deep down Bella knew the truth couldn't be buried for long.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: ****Thank you to all those you reviewed, favourited and followed this story! It means a lot to me that people are actually reading this!**

**Sorry about the wait (and length), I had a bit of trouble with this one, RL has been getting in the way and us Brits are currently in the middle of a heatwave (I know.. Shocking) So I've been trying to soak up as much vitamin D as I can LOL. The next one should be up around the same time next week and hopefully longer.**

**And I know it seems really slow right now and not getting very far and all samey, but bear with me, please. I promise, it should be picking up in the next couple chapters… all thanks to Bobby ;)**

**That's it really, would love to know your thoughts.**

**Until next time**

**Alix**


End file.
